


Pain Is Fun

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Heinoustuck, Bird Dave, Blood, Body Horror, Body mutilation, Burning, Claw - Freeform, Cruel fate, Crying, Dark, Dirty weapons, Explicit Torture, Gen, Gore, Homestuck - Freeform, Homocidal, Horror, Impailing, Implied Cannibalism, Loss of Limbs, Monster - Freeform, Mutant, Oneshot, Pain, Screaming, Struggling, Torture, Transmutation, and fucked up, brain washing, cruel - Freeform, extreme torture, losing yourself, loss of voice, sword - Freeform, this is dark, this is fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: You had screamed the names of your friends, you did not want to do this. You were scared, you knew that you were going to be changed, that you were going to turn into a homicidal monster. You wanted it to stop, wished you could escape, but it was too late, you should just accept your cruel fate.[Heinoustuck oneshot]





	Pain Is Fun

The cries for help, the screaming that had been utterly helpless. The loss of limbs, the metallic scent of copper that filled the room when you had gotten stabbed, and the red blood dropped out of the sword that impaled your chest. The pain when they had used a dirty needles and a three to see that bird mask to your face.

You had screamed, cried, bit your tongue so hard in a desperate attempt to escape, but in instead you had just bit of off, causing you more pain.

You had screamed the names of your friends, you did not want to do this. You were scared, you knew that you were going to be changed, that you were going to turn into a homicidal monster. You wanted it to stop, wished you could escape, but it was too late, you should just accept your cruel fate.

Hour after hour, the pain grew stronger and you grew more tired, but that had put in a serum in you, making it unable for you to sleep. You had to feel all of the pain, it was a right of passage, feeling so much pain so you’d rather die, and then feel some more. You had no pain meds as they gutted into you with those dirty scalpels, there would be infections. You also had to watch every move they made, when they cut off a chunk of your meat they showed you it close it, all you could see was flesh, and the stench of the red blood. The wurst was when they removed one of yoir hands, finger by finger by using a pinched, they said they wanted him to cry. And after that they replaced it with claws, black claws, like a crow. Fits the theme so far.

You had thought sewing the bird mask to your face would be the worst, but you were wrong. The most painful part was not the sword, you had been used to it impaling your internal organs in such a deadly way that anything should have been killed, but you’re not anyone.

Your name is Dave Strider. This is your thirteenth birthday, and you are being transmutated. They had injected the first serum in you before they started it all, the serum that made it so you couldn’t die unless it was from the hands of a higher light. You couldn’t die, but you still felt all the pain, making the torture that was this process even more horrifying.

The way it should feel.

They took out a pair of wings, but instead of sewing them into your back, they bloody surgeons did something even worse. They burned them right into the back with the help of a hot rod. Then they injected blood into them, and you felt them as they became part of your blood circulation. You have gotten wings, and now that they could feel, they also hurt from all of the torture this was.

You see your bro look at you, while talking to the surgeons. He doesn’t look pleased enough, so he walks forward, takes the sword from your body, but you don’t scream. You lost your voice from the excessive screaming long ago, and the surgeons had also threatened to cut out your vocal cords because you were a pain in the ass.

Your bro holds the bloody sword in his hands and then forcefully yanks it through your body, brutally stabbing you once more.

He nods.

The surgeons take out one last needle and inject t to you, and you soon fall into the land of sweet and dreadful nightmares. It was done, you were a creature of the bloody night, a flying monster with bloodlust, torture and violence on your mind.

Yes, you loved torture, and you loved pain.

You looked forward to attacking small children, clawing them, eating their delicious raw flesh and then leave them begging for mercy as they’re bleeding out. Yes, if they could not survive till thirteen then they were weak, and didn’t deserve this gift.

Being transmutated was amazing! Why had you tried to hide from your bro in the first place? Why were your friends so scared of it? They would LOVE it!

You’re happy that he forced you here, because even if you’re dead, you feel more alive than ever before. You’re a creature of the night, Dave Strider, and you were going to spend the rest of your days with making others feel like they never had been born.

After all, pain was fun.


End file.
